A Room With a View: The Outtakes
by SHL23
Summary: Outtakes of Lawyerward and ReaderBella. These will be one-shots, lemons, and unwritten moments from other people's perspectives.  They're not necessarily in chronological order.  You should probably read RwaV to fully understand them.


**Disclaimer: It's not mine. The characters are Stephenie Meyer's. I just turned Edward into Lawyerward.**

**An introduction to outtakes: I'm posting any and all outtakes to **_**A Room With a View**_** as a separate story because I don't want to mess with the flow of the original story. So I recommend putting the outtakes on alert as they will also not be on any schedule. They shouldn't affect the Monday posting schedule of **_**ARWaV**_**. **

**When I decided I would write an EPOV, I assumed the first would be an outtake of the first chapter, his thoughts when he first saw Bella, first met her, etc. Instead chapter 10 posted and Edward begged me, I mean **_**begged**_** me to let him tell his side. Some romantic crap about needing Bella to know what it meant to him or something. All I know is there was a pouty lip and I caved. So here it is, Edward's POV of chapter 10. It's lemony, you've been warned…**

**###**

**EPOV**

When Bella hopped up on my counter like she owned the place I had to work to tamp down my idiotic grin. She had no idea how much our growing ease around each other meant to me. I continued to stir the sauce just to give myself something to do while we talked about her being Seth's agent. I didn't really need to stir it; I probably could have heated it in the microwave, actually.

I wish I'd gone to the store to buy steaks. Steaks would be a much more impressive dinner to cook for my girlfriend for the first time, but it was that, or pick up my house before she got here. Picking up the house won out. Bella seemed really laid back so far, but I doubt many women would be turned on by a week's worth of dishes and takeout lying around. My mother would have killed me if I let Bella in the house with it looking as it did.

I watched Bella's tongue peek out and lick her lips after tasting the tomato sauce off the spoon I'd held out for her and I had to turn quickly back to the stove again. Dear god, this woman was going to be the death of me. If she jumped on me again tonight like she did this afternoon, I might not be able to control myself. Hell, I barely controlled myself this afternoon. But our first time should be something better than against the filing cabinet in some random office, right? Right?

Bella smacked me when I told her the sauce was Prego. She was so cute.

"Hey! No maiming the cook!"

She rolled her eyes at me, which she did a lot, "I hardly think you've been maimed, dork."

I cocked my head at her, silly girl. "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm _really_ cool." If I told her enough times, maybe she would believe it.

"I know. The lobsters on your apron told me so."

Shit. I was still wearing the apron. I meant to take it off before I answered the door. Damn you, dancing lobsters. Play it cool, Edward, she does not have to know you're a dork, even though she already called you one.

"Hey, what's wrong with my apron?" Don't hate on the lob-stars, woman, they are funny.

She kissed my cheek, which made me giddy, which was ridiculous and could never be mentioned to Emmett. We served up dinner together and ate at my table like we'd been doing it for years, or at least like this wasn't the first time, and I found myself hoping, _not_ for the first time, that I'd finally found a girl I could count on a future with. A girl I could take home to my parents. Well, I'd already done that, I guess, but a girl I could _intentionally_ introduce to the crazy.

Damn, that reminded me, I needed to call my mom. She'd never rest until she had the full rundown on Bella and me and I wanted to know what she thought of Bella, anyway. Not that it wasn't obvious she loved her; I saw the damn grandchild sparkle in her eye. I hate that sparkle. It always leads to blind dates. No more blind dates, Bella, please be the end of blind dates.

Watching TV with her on the couch felt so… natural, and I hated myself a little more for not asking her out sooner. We could have been doing this for months already instead of weeks. And I don't care what Bella said, she would never date Leonard in real life. Sure he was charmingly dorky as a TV character, but guys like Leonard did not get girls like Bella in the real world. Just ask me from ten years ago. Pianists are not that different from physicists in the lack of dating department in high school.

Bella stood from the couch and I realized this was an appropriate time to end the evening. It was a Monday night after all, so it's not like I could suggest we watch a movie or something.

Unfortunately, now that she was at my house, I didn't want her to leave. Asking her to stay felt too forward, and she hadn't jumped on me yet, so I wasn't sure where her head was at. Maybe she only jumped me at times when she knew things couldn't go further. That would make sense.

"Edward?"

I glanced up to find her smirking at me.

"You've never shown me your bedroom."

Dear god, woman, how on earth were you single before this?

"How rude of me," I grinned as I yanked her down my hallway. "We should probably remedy that oversight now."

We got to my bedroom door before my actions caught up with me. I had to remind myself to tone down the brutishness. She asked to see my room; she didn't ask to sleep with me. Though if I'd gotten to know Bella at all over the last few weeks I could guess that's what she was thinking, but I didn't want to assume.

Before I could tell her any of this, of course, she started talking, "Are you going to tell me how cool you are again? Because if there's a Halle Berry poster in this room, I might just have to tell you how uncool you really are."

I think Bella just insulted me while simultaneously reminding me of one of her sexiest moments. She really was going to be the death of me. But she really needed to let me talk right now. "_No_, I was _going_ to be a gentleman and tell you that just because we're obviously going into my room to make out," please, God, tell me we were going in here to make out, "doesn't mean anything else has to happen. But if you're just going to mock me–"

"Edward," she cut me off before I could pretend to pout so I would get my way. I'd already learned that Bella was a sucker for pouting.

"What?"

"Open the door."

I'm a gentleman, Bella, at least let me pretend to act like one. "Okay, but seriously, I don't want you to think–"

"Edward."

"What? Let me finish a sentence, woman." I'm trying to be a gentleman, here, dammit.

She cocked her head in that cute way, "Just open the damn door. You're a gentleman; I get it. Nothing has to happen beyond a little groping." I perked up at the word 'groping.' Yes, groping, please, let's do that. "I get it. Now on to the making out, please."

_Well as long as she gets it. _

I opened my door, letting her walk in before me. Thank god I'd had the foresight to clean my room before she came over. Emmett told me over the phone that it was a sure way to jinx the evening and there was no way she'd stay over now. Ha! Take that, big bro. I have a girl in my room. Oh god, no wonder I hadn't gotten laid in so long.

She was standing in the middle of the room expectantly. Right, moving things forward.

"There's my bathroom. There's my closet. And here's my bed," I grinned. Now that we were here I couldn't wait to get her _on_ my bed, so I took a page from her book and mauled her without so much as a warning. I loved kissing this woman. She was enthusiastic, but sultry, and her tongue, damn, her tongue. Let's just say I looked forward to seeing what it could do other places.

And I needed to slow down at that thought or I was going to lose it like a fifteen-year-old. I rested my forehead against hers, reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms. She had no idea how tiny she felt to me, how perfect she felt like this.

"Sorry. I didn't really mean to attack you, I've just been thinking of that all day. Ever since you pulled me into that damn office at lunch." _Or ever since you ran into me two weeks ago and I caught you checking out my ass and I realized I might have a shot with you. Or maybe since the first time I saw you. But damn, Sexy Reader Girl, you have a way of getting to me that no one else has._

She giggled and it was so girly and atypical of her. It reminded me of how much we still had to learn about each other. Starting with how she looked naked. No. Down boy. You are a gentleman, you are a gentleman, you are a gentleman.

"You won't find me complaining. And if we're recreating our office tryst it should be a little more like this." She jumped on me then, and I really should have seen it coming. At least this time my hands went straight to her ass instead of dallying. Now that I knew she wouldn't slap me for grabbing it, I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop myself.

I moved to my bed, working incredibly hard to keep my cool now that she was straddling my lap, pressing against me in ways that shouldn't be allowed if a guy doesn't want to embarrass himself. My fingers traced the teasing patch of skin above her jeans. God her skin was soft, and the dimples above her ass were sexy as hell.

She pulled back from me and cocked an eyebrow. I panicked for a moment, fearing that I'd maybe said that last thought out loud. That would be embarrassing. I shouldn't have worried, though, because Bella practically ripped my shirt off me after shoving me backwards so I was lying propped up on my elbows. Okay then, clearly we weren't going for a slow build here.

She checked me out slowly. I had to fight my instinct to explain my lack of well-defined abs. My body looked nothing like Emmett's or anything, but that happens when you work 70 hours a week. Oh, who am I kidding? My body has never looked like my brother's. Dumb jock. Bella, however, seemed to like the view and the longer her gaze lingered the more I realized this girl was obviously made for me.

Her eyes met mine and the lust in them was undeniable. I smirked. "Your turn."

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and I half expected a mini strip tease. I'd noticed girls had a tendency to _try_ to be sexy, completely unaware it was natural if you were the right sort of girl. Of course, Bella was the right sort of girl, and she never did what I thought she'd do, so she yanked her shirt off without any hesitation or drawing it out. Sexy Reader Girl wanted me and she wanted me now. Hell yes.

"Anxious?" I couldn't help but ask.

She rolled her eyes at me, and, in a move that I expected this time, she pounced on me. I caught her by the waist and flipped us over so I was on top. Oh god, the sight of Bella under me was sexier than any fantasy I'd imagined in the last three months. My hands took the opportunity to have free range on her stomach, her sides; my fingertips tracing up the delicate skin on the inside of her arm while I languidly kissed every inch of her face and ears and neck. Bella arched into me and my hands found their way under her back, searching out her bra strap so I could rid her of the damn thing.

Where the hell was the snappy thing? This bra was clearly made to torment men everywhere. Oh my god. How do I get the damn thing off!

I dropped my head to her chest, kind of hating myself. This was _not_ how this was supposed to go. "Is there an instruction manual I'm missing? I swear I'm not normally this inept." _Please believe me, Bella. Please, please, don't think I suck in bed because I can't get your fucking bra off._

She laughed and my face turned an even darker shade of red, so I kept it hidden. I thought blushing was supposed to end with puberty, or something. Damn it all.

"The clasp is in front."

_What the hell?_ My head shot up, "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, no?"

She was the single most sexy creature I'd ever come across. It was like she walked straight out of my fantasies. I was never, ever letting her go. Ever. I just had to prove I wasn't a slouch in the sack first.

"You're killing me, Bella."

"Um, I'm sorry?"

Was she asking a question? No, silly woman, you're killing me in a good way.

"Don't apologize!" Whoa, Edward, that was a little enthusiastic. "I, uh… The bra? In front? It's nice." Nice? Nice? Your mother's new earrings are nice. Bella's bra is fuckawesome. "I mean, it's a good thing. I just wish I'd realized that sooner."

Oh god, I should have been a trial lawyer. They were smooth talkers. I could have learned to be a smooth talker.

"Well, you're welcome to it now."

I smiled, loving that she understood me. "Thank you?" I joked.

She laughed and pulled my face to hers, and thankfully things went smoothly after that. With the front clasp of her bra found, it was easily removed, and my hands sought out the newly exposed flesh. She felt heavenly in my hands, perfect and round.

Quicker than was probably respectable, I trailed my fingers down to the button on her jeans. They were a normal pair of jeans, thank god; I might have given up if I'd encountered another bra incident. I slid her jeans over her hips and down her legs, letting my fingers trail down every inch of them as I went. Shit, she had long legs. She was pale and so smooth and her underwear were these tiny, little shorts that could not possibly cover her ass. God, I wanted to eat her. Hmm, that way, too.

I ran my hands up the back of her legs on the way up, and her underwear definitely did not cover her ass. I almost wished she was standing up so I could actually see her in them, but taking them off was the stronger desire, so they soon followed her pants. I was too busy taking in my first sight of her beautifully naked body to notice she was trying to shove my own pants down. Damn, the woman was eager. I helped her out, pushing them down along with my boxers, so I could more fully appreciate how incredibly sexy she was without her distracting me.

Naturally, Bella interrupted my perusal not two seconds later. "Edward, if we don't at least get to third base right now, _I'm_ going to have to take a cold shower. I'm a girl. Don't make me take a cold shower."

She really made it difficult for a guy to make love to her at his own pace. But I couldn't exactly be bothered by it when she was begging me to… wait, what was third base? I'd forgotten the bases when I never fully rounded them in high school. Whatever, I wasn't stopping at third or any other base tonight.

I smirked at Bella's look of almost desperation, "So you don't want me to tell you you're beautiful before I grab a condom, then?"

She blushed and I knew I caught her off guard. I wasn't anywhere near as prudish as she seemed to think I was.

I ran a thumb over her blush before slowly kissing her lips. "You're beautiful," I told her. She had to know she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I was pleased when she graced me with a smile instead of an eyeroll or a comment that brushed my compliment aside. She _was_ beautiful and she should know it.

Bella grabbed the condom from me and the first time I felt her tiny, warm hands on me was almost my undoing. I had to switch my focus back to her and not the feel of her hand wrapping around me.

I ran my hands down her thighs. After years and years of playing piano and guitar I knew I was good with my hands; they had yet to fail me. Bella would be no exception.

It was only minutes before she was writhing underneath me, her eyes half-lidded and head heavy as it lolled on my pillow. I was desperate to find a rhythm in her.

She rocked forward into me, catching me off guard because I was too busy watching us. Her forehead smacked straight into my mouth and I must have been biting my lower lip because, fuck, it felt like I bit through my lip. Ow. Ow, ow, ow.

Bella looked horrified, though no more horrified than I felt, and I raised a hand to my lip to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"Shit, Edward, I'm so sorry."

I pulled my fingers away from my mouth, no blood in sight. "It's fine, Bella, honestly. See? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She rocked again, unintentionally, I think, and we both moaned. All thoughts of bleeding lips and bruised foreheads forgotten. I lost myself in Bella then. In her sounds, in her body, in the way her hands fisted the sheets of my bed. The small curves of her body arched in my hands and she made noises that were the stuff of my fantasies. Hearing her respond to me was sexy as hell.

My hands ran down her thighs again, hitching a knee over my hip. I just wanted to get closer, make her louder. Her hands were everywhere. In my hair, gripping my arms, dragging up my back, pulling me closer still.

I dipped my head to hers, needing to feel her lips under mine. One of my hands wove through her hair, brushing it away from her face. We moved slowly while we kissed and I savored every taste and feeling. You could only have a first time with someone once, and I wanted to remember it. Bella's eyelids fluttered closed, her head falling away from mine and I strained to push her over the edge. She became frenetic under me and our rhythm was lost to erratic breathing, pushing, pulling, giving, taking.

Watching her come undone was my undoing as well. Thank god I'd been able to hold out that long.

Bella sighed contentedly as I collapsed mostly on top of her. She let out a giggle and I languidly lifted my head so I could see her. Giggling after sex was not necessarily a good thing.

"I'm not normally that loud," she smirked at me.

I smiled cockily at that, damn straight. I made her loud. Me.

I kissed her then, taking my time to taste her innate sweetness and the hint of sweat on her top lip. I wrapped her up in my arms, knowing they would probably fall asleep from it, but not caring if it meant I could hold her like this. I thrilled at the chance to surround her, to cover her completely with my body, in my arms. God, I adored her.

I kissed the top of her head, tangling my fingers in her hair. "I might not ever let you go, now," I told her, my filter slipping in the moment. I held my breath, hoping I had been reading her right and she wouldn't be freaked out by the sentiment.

She sighed and I let my breath out with her.

"I might be okay with that," she murmured.

Yup, she was clearly made for me.

"What time do you need to be up in the morning to make it to work on time?" I wondered how long she took to get ready in the mornings. I forgot that this wasn't planned, so she didn't have anything she would need to be ready for work. I never had a sister, so for all I knew she would need to be up super early to be on time.

She blushed and I wondered what was going on in that brain of hers. "Um, well, I might have a change of clothes in my car, so whenever you're up is fine."

Wait. What?

"Isabella Swan, did you plan to seduce me tonight?" Holy shit, I had the best girlfriend in the world.

"Always be prepared?" She asked cutely.

I couldn't hold in my laugh. "I didn't realize my girlfriend was a Boy Scout." Oh, if the Boy Scouts only knew how much I loved their motto right now.

She bit my shoulder in retaliation. My brain was not the only part of my anatomy to notice this. She was a biter? Interesting. That would be filed away for further exploration later. Now, I just needed to sleep.

"Hey, that wisdom does not rest solely with the Boy Scouts."

I tried to tell her that the Boy Scouts probably wouldn't appreciate their logic being applied to seduction, but only managed to say, "Clearly." My brain was falling asleep on me. My eyelids fell shut and I was too tired to open them again. I hugged Bella tighter to me, not wanting to let her go, even in my sleep. I was a goner.

**###**

**So, how do you feel about Lawyerward's mind?**

**He would like to thank his original and #1 cougar groupie, Cheyenne Masen. *wink* He would also like to thank Kelly376 and ciliciagooden who offered their DJ services on twitter to help him with a little mood music. It worked like a charm, ladies.**

**Edward also kindly requests that you leave a review. He needs to know if his ego in the bedroom is justified.**


End file.
